Birthday Bash
by Fuckin'Fangirl
Summary: Meryl Streep and her husband after her birthday. This is my first fan fiction ever, so some constructive criticism would be great!


It was very early in the morning. Meryl and Don had just arrived home after her birthday dinner. Meryl was feeling very giddy as Don had given her the most beautiful necklace along with many other gifts. They were both pretty drunk and were stumbling into eachother in the way up to their bedroom, giggling as they went. Once they got into their room, Meryl collapsed on to the bed laughing as Don sat and began to take off his shoes. She sat up and put her arms around his neck, then began massaging his chest slowly. Don smiled and leaned back into her. They sat like this in silence for a while until Meryl spoke. "I love you, Don", she said as she began to kiss his neck. "I love you too, Mer" Don sighed as he pulled his wife around and onto his lap. He stared into her eyes and wondered how he managed to get such a beautiful and talented woman to fall in love with him. "I still have one present for you" he said with a sly grin on his face. "But you have to find it for yourself" "Oh", Meryl grinned at Don and straddled him, her legs round his middle and her arms around his neck, "I wonder what it is, Mr Gummer". She kissed him lightly and shivered with excitement at what was going to happen next. Don stood up, Meryl still with her legs around him, and moved to the top of their bed. As he sat down Meryl stood up and removed her dress, smiling with anticipation as she did. Don gazed at his wife in her underwear and began to remove his clothing, then they both stood in their underwear, checking each other out and smiling every second. "You still need to find your present" Don laughed at Meryl practically pounced on him, tugging at her underwear as she pushed him back onto the bed. She sat on top of him after she had removed her underwear, leaving only her bra on. Don reached up and began to undo the clasp. He stared at his wife's body and she did the same with him. "I think I found it" she hopped off of Don and grabbed at him as he gasped at the sudden surge of pleasure he was experiencing. After a few minutes Don sat up fully and pulled Meryl on top of him. He held on to her hips and lowered her down. As soon as he entered her Meryl moaned loudly and gripped his back, digging in slightly with her nails. She kissed Don hard as she began to grind her hips, audibly moaning as she did so. Don wanted to change it up. He didn't want Meryl to do all of the work, so he stood up while still inside of her, bent his knees slightly and gripped her hips, pulling himself in and out of her, lifting her up and down. "Holy shit! Oh fuck Don, oh my god!" Meryl had never experienced this position. Don lifting her up and down on to his penis. She was experiencing pleasure in a way she had never experienced it before, and before she could climax Don suddenly stopped and threw her onto the bed. She was so close she was practically immobilised, begging him to let her orgasm. "Don please, don't stop!" He grinned as he began using his fingers. He didn't want to finish too soon, and knew Meryl could go for much longer than he could. Her moaning was getting louder and louder and Don knew she was close. Her thighs began to shiver and she was squealing. "Oh FUCK Don, shit!" She yelled as she came, bucking her hips while Don tried to keep pleasuring her, trying to prolong her orgasm. Her eyes began to roll back into her head and Don could feel her start to clench around his fingers After she finished, Meryl lay on the bed, feeling weak. She smiled slighly and sat up. "I don't think I found your present yet" She positioned herself on her hands and knees and invited Don to enter her again. He began to thrust as hard as he could and Meryl began to scream with pleasure. Don flipped her and pulled her up onto his lap. He lay back on the bed, linked his hands with hers and threw her up and down with his hips, making her scream even louder. Meryl couldn't handle how good this felt. She felt much younger, having wild sex with Don like they used to when they first met. She was getting close to orgasming again when Don began to slow down. She gave him a mock disappointed look and stood up on the bed. "What are you doing?" Don was confused. This felt good but he didn't want to prolong climaxing any longer. She grinned and stood with her legs on either side of Don's head and dropped to her knees. Don understood and as she lay down and put him in her mouth, he began to pleasure her aswell. "Keep going. Keep going, I'm gonna come! OH, MERYL KEEP GOING!" Don was going to orgasm, but he didn't want to have to do it in Meryl's mouth. She meant too much for him to do that to her. He flipped her over and finished off inside of her, ending with a loud yell of her name. Don realised that Meryl still needed to finish, so finished pleasuring her. Her thighs began to shiver again and she held onto his head, screaming with pleasure. "Don I'm almost there, Don't stop honey, oh FUCK!" She climaxed, still clutching at his head and bucking her hips into his face, urging him to continue. Once finished they both collapsed into eachothers arms. "I love you, Donny" "Love you too, Mer" They smiled at eachother, kissed and fell asleep almost instantly, completley content and still as in love as they were from the first time they fell in love. 


End file.
